


.together.

by maybeatadgay



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: BL, Bi, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Kissing, M/M, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeatadgay/pseuds/maybeatadgay
Summary: where Langa confesses to Reki in a sort of heated conversation(one-shot, flash fiction)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 114





	.together.

Reki sat undisturbed on his skateboard, lying on the side of the road. The road, coincidently, of course, was mere minutes from where "S" takes place. Just as Reki lifted his board, with the intent of leaving, he heard a familiar voice. The voice of Langa. 

He stumbled backward into an alley that smelled of rotting food. In a not particularly flattering position, Reki hid behind a dumpster. The rustling sound of trash bags alerted Langa so he decided to stay back, using the excuse of using the bathroom. Reki instinctively shut his eyes and minimized himself. 

"Reki? What are you-" Langa asked, but he paused when Reki turned his head trying to keep whatever pride he had left. (Which was not a lot at the moment.) 

"I'm sorry, Reki. I didn't mean to break our promise, I just," He bit his lip, pondering on the correct words to use at the moment. He wouldn't want to hurt Reki further, "I just wanted- I'm sorry." Reki scoffed, a little offended at Langa's weak apology. 

"It's fine." It wasn't. "You can go home now." 

"Is this even about me breaking our promise?" Langa said with a burst of frustration that he didn't know he was building up. Reki huffed and started to grab his skateboard when Langa caught his hand. 

"Reki!" He exclaimed. And in a last-minute attempt to stop the red-haired boy, Langa grabbed him by the collar, a move he immediately regretted. 

"Langa." Reki started, refusing to meet Langa's eyes, "Langa, I- I don't know. It was," His breathing hitched. "It was at first."

"At first?" Langa loosened his grip on Reki's collar, and relaxed his muscles. 

"But then all these people, they- they don't know me. And Adam and the others, you've been hanging out with them, skating with them-" Reki rambled on, but Langa interrupted. 

"You're jealous of me?" 

"No, I'm jealous of _them._ " Reki said with a sheepish, sad smile. 

Langa was confused, no, hurt. Not for himself, but for Reki, but he felt like he had say something. Do something. 

Langa fully let go of Reki's hoodie, and instead moved his hands to cup Reki's face. Reki's eyes widened, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. And when he felt Langa's warm breath on his face he... pushed him away. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Reki, I-" Langa shivered. 

Reki, this time grabbing the back of Langa's head unintentionally messing it up, leaned forward feeling his lips meet Langa's. It was.. far from perfect. More of a face smash than a kiss, but nonetheless the two boys were flustered and blushing profusely (Langa more so). 

"I couldn't let you win at that too." Reki crossed his arms.

"Win?" 

"I couldn't let you be the first one to kiss." 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA-  
> I've never really attempted writing fanfiction but I really had to cope with the latest episodes so here you go! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! xoxo


End file.
